


It had all started with a Funeral

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Discussion of Canon Compliant Death, Discussion of Klaus's powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finally a little bit of healthy coping mechanisms, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Diego comes to Klaus to conjure Grace after the events of S1E10, Klaus of course, unable to, instead helps Diego process his feelings a little.





	It had all started with a Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I love pain like this but this just came to me so here we are. I hope it's okay, i tried to keep the characterisation as canon compliant as possible whilst also making them actually process some feelings? (Slight oxymoron really) but yeah. Also there is a mention of Klaus's powers beyond the show here, I think I read this idea either on tumblr or in a fic but i can't for the life of me remember where so credit to whoever first made that headcanon about his powers. 
> 
> A Kudos or comment would make my day and I really hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!

“I want you to conjure Mom.”

“Huh?” Ben and Klaus had been in the middle of reliving a particularly amusing memory about the time he had _accidentally_ got a local politician caught in a misconduct scandal, so caught up in conversation with his dead brother he hadn’t noticed one of his very much alive ones appear beside him.

“I want you to conjure Mom.” Diego repeated, adding “She can help. With Vanya.” As if he felt he needed a justification.

“Oh.” The sorrow the demand brought him must have registered on Klaus’s face, making Diego shift uncomfortably.

They hadn’t spoken about it yet, it had only been a few days and Klaus simply hadn’t figured out a way to approach the subject; what with the apocalypse and the time travel and all. If he was being honest, he also just didn’t want to have to face his brother like that again: begging, crying, stuttering; it was all a little too much emotion for his newly sober brain.

“Klaus!” Diego pushed.

Klaus rubbed the back of his head with his ‘Goodbye’ hand, awkwardly stretching in the old armchair he was sprawled in, legs swinging over the arm.

“Diego...buddy...I don’t think…”

God he hated this. At least when he was high he didn’t have people expecting anything of him, disappointing his brother with drugs he was used to, this was a whole lot worse.

“What? Mom knew Vanya and Dad better than all of us as children, she’s exactly what we need right now.”

If Klaus thought he would have let him, he would have hugged Diego there and then.

“I know, I know it’s just…”

“You’re sober aren’t yu-you.” Diego gritted his teeth against his own stutter. There was no anger in the statement, just desperation.

“Well, yes, but-”

“But what?”

“Diego!” Klaus hadn’t meant to shout, the volume surprising them both into silence. “ _Diego._ ” He tried again, softly this time. “I can’t. I can’t conjure Mom, I’m sorry.”

“Why not?” He sounded like a kicked puppy, and although there was nothing Klaus could have done, he still hated himself for telling his brother no.

“It’s just that Mom…” He sighed, unsure about how to approach it gently. He glanced to Ben for help but all he offered was a sad, sympathetic smile. “She wasn’t exactly...your average Joe you know.” He settled on, awkwardly.

Diego looked confused and Klaus sighed.

“Diego she wasn’t human. She has no ghost to summon.”

He thought Diego was about to argue with him for a moment but instead he let himself crumple to the ground, sitting cross legged like they had done as children.

“Are you sh-sh-sure…” He whispered, his voice wavering.

Klaus slipped out of the armchair, positioning himself next to his brother on the ground.

“I’m sorry bro.”

They sat in silence a moment before Klaus added. “I didn’t feel anything when she died.”

Diego turned on him, anger suddenly in his eyes.

“What?!”

“Woah, woah no! Not like that!” Klaus threw his hands up in surrender, backtracking quickly. “With my powers! I didn’t feel her with my powers!” He clarified.

Diego frowned.

“You...you can feel them?” Klaus sighed heavily, once again glancing at Ben for support; the both of them sharing a silent memory.

“I feel them pass over, when I’m close to them.”

Diego must have followed his line of vision to the empty space where Ben sat.

“Ben?” He asked cautiously.

“Oh yeah baby, hurt like a bitch.” He chuckled nervously. “I knew it had happened before we saw his body. Well...you know...what was left.” He swallowed thickly at the memory. “It felt like I’d died too. Same when Dave…” He sighed heavily, hand unconsciously going for the dog tags around his neck. “But yeah...she...she wasn’t the same.” Klaus said, quickly circling back to the subject.

Diego sat in silence, his fingers fiddling with his shoelace as he stared at the floor.

“She’s really gone.” He whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

“De...De I’m sorry.” Klaus said and Diego nodded, swallowing against the lump in his throat.

Klaus slowly shuffled closer, awkwardly wrapping his lanky arms around his brother. He had expected resistance, but Diego seemed to relax into the hug. Klaus rested his head on his brother’s shoulder, Diego letting his own rest against his brother’s messy mop of curls.

A heavy sigh rattled through Diego, seemingly carrying all the weight of his soul.

“We may have had the worlds worst Dad, but damn did we have the best Mom.” He sighed wistfully and Klaus smiled. “Just wish I had told her.”

“Hey, no, she knew, Diego. You’ve always been a Momma’s boy afterall. Honestly, believe me, she knew how much you loved her. It’s one of your most redeeming characteristics.” Diego smiled, nudging Klaus a little, playfully.

“Thanks.” He chuckled slightly despite himself.

“You should have a funeral.” Ben suggested, “Help to...move on.”

“Maybe we should have a funeral? If Dad gets to have one Mom should too, and Pogo.” Klaus repeated and Diego nodded, smiling sadly.

“Yeah...yeah I’d like that.”

Klaus smiled, releasing Diego from his arms.

“I’ll get some candles or something...and tell the others.” He said, unsteadily pulling himself to his feet.

“Klaus!” Diego stopped him just before he vanished from the room. “Thank you.” He said, quietly.

Klaus smiled, a warm, genuine smile.

“That’s okay De, it’s kind of my specialist subject.” He shrugged, before spinning on his heels, fur coat billowing out behind him as he left to find the reminder of the family.

The apocalypse chapter of their life had all started with a funeral; it only seemed right this new page, this second chance, should start the same way.


End file.
